


Crimson and Clover

by OswinOs88



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Father/Daughter Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOs88/pseuds/OswinOs88
Summary: He was almost tempted to ring Tig and give him a heads up that there was wayward daughter of his, one that he never knew existed on her way to meet him. He was tempted, but then he took a sip of his scotch, another drag of his smoke and thought fuck it. It would do the fucker some good to finally get a bit of payback.





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this could be possibly part of a larger series of works. I haven't decided yet. I am still writing my Walking Dead work, but have started watching SOA again and this little thing popped into my head.

\--SOA---

 

"There are many here among us now,  
Who feel that life is but a joke,  
But you and I, we've been through that, and this is not our fate,  
So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late"

- **All Along the Watchtower. Bob Dylan.**

 

"Hey old man, love you." Nora calls out to him from her rolled down window. She's smiling, blowing kisses in his direction whilst Sammy is laughing, pulling faces as she reverses out of the drive way.

Billy sighs, shakes his head at their antics. Christ, the way those two behaved you'd think that they were 12 not 26. With a final toot of the horn and a wave from Nora's window, he watches as the Camaro disappears over the crest of the hill and then finally out of his view.

He knew one thing and one thing only; those girls of his would surely be the death of him. He grinned, took a large gulp of his scotch. Really though, he wouldn't have it any other way. That's what family was for.

They weren't the most traditional of families, they never had been and more than' likely never would be. Billy had never had any problems with that, he would always be proud of his girls. For that was what they were.  They were his.

Nora could go to Charming, she could go meet her Pops but it wouldn't take away the fact that he had helped raise her. That he, _he_ was the one who she would come talk to when her Mom had been a little over bearing about school and studying. That he had been the one who had taught her to play guitar, to braid hair (he was surprisingly good at that), bandaged any cuts and scrapes and covered for her when she got into fights at school.

He had done that. He had been there for her.

He would always be there for her. Didn't matter who would come along.

He knew deep down that she needed to do this. That it was only the selfish part of him that wished that she wasn't.

Billy had known that this day would come sooner or later. He was surprised that it had taken almost 27 years to do so.  Still, that didn't mean that it felt any less like a kick in the teeth when he'd heard her say it out loud or when he finally said yes. Seeing that confident young woman being so goddamn fearful of his reaction when she'd told him of her plan, asked for his permission, (even though she was well beyond legal age). Well that had gotten him thinking. So he had said yes, despite those deep seated reservations of his and the small part of him that still niggled at the fact that she had finally decided to meet him.

Him. _Tig._

* * *

He'd only met Tig once and that was over 26 years ago, when his little sister had sworn that she was madly, deeply and truly in love with him. She had been 18 then, had just moved to Oakland for University. She was one of those dreamers who had all these ideas and aspirations of how she was going to change the world. Her head too far in the clouds. She didn't know what love really was, at least not in Billy's humble opinion, she was just a child and he had told her as much but Luce... _Luce_ had always had this way with words and together with those big green doe like eyes of hers, well he wasn't sure how, but he found himself reluctantly agreeing to meet the pair of them, in that little run down diner just on the outskirts of town.

She'd sworn him to secrecy with a 'pinkie promise' of all things not to tell his fiancé nor their Parents. So he'd gone there trying to keep an open mind but he'd be the first to admit that he'd been expecting the worse. Outlaw, Biker, ex marine. It wasn't painting a good picture in his head. He'd kept his word though, hadn't said a goddamn thing, not to their Mom and certainly not to their Pop. That crazy old coot would have blasted them all away with that sawn off shotgun, all the while reciting bible passages at them, should he ever learn that his darling baby girl was cavorting with what he classed as the devil himself.

First impressions though, he liked him. Even though he knew that he really shouldn't. This was his baby sister after all. But he did like him, couldn't help it and for all the crazy stories he'd heard and read, he could see that it wasn't just a teenage infatuation. There was something there. So they shared a beer and a smoke, he did the whole big brother routine, told Tig that if he ever hurt is little sister he'd kill him, told Luce to keep safe and put her head down in class and that was that.

Or so he had thought.

So, when Luce dropped out of University a year later, turning up at his door in the middle of the night crying her eyes and heart out, pregnant. He hadn't said that 'he'd told her so'. Instead, he let her crash on the couch told his wife Joan to go back to bed, whilst he slept on the floor. A Glock in his hand just in case anyone from the MC decided to show their faces and create a stink.

The hadn't.

It hadn't been until a few weeks later, that Billy found out the reason why Tig never came for them.

Tig never knew that she was expecting. She hadn't wanted that life for her kid or so she had said. She'd crept out in the middle of the night, asked her roommate to forward all of her belongings in their dorm onto storage, leaving Tig with nothing but a Dear John letter as to why things would never work.

"You think this has been easy for me Billy? I know what -I know what will happen. I can't- I can't let that club destroy my baby." She had whispered out to him, fearful as though mentioning the MC that they would somehow magically appear in front of her.  There'd been this look behind her teary eyes, a look that had set the hairs on the back of Billy's neck upright. A look that clearly said that she knew more, had seen things, things that even he couldn't possibly comprehend. 

Billy hadn't said much on the matter, he didn't push her to talk. She'd do that when she was good and ready. Still didn't  meant that he thought it right that the man may never know his own flesh and blood. It was the only thing that the pair had ever disagreed on.

Disagreed had been an understatement. Luce hadn't talked to him for over a month until he promised her that he would let the point drop. "Promise me Billy. Promise me you won't mention this again."  But still, he had a wife and a kid of his own, and the thought of not knowing his little girl, his Sammy, well that twisted his gut something rotten. Left a sour taste in his mouth.

9 Months later and Luce had delivered a baby girl. It wasn't an easy birth and Billy was damn well sure that Luce had near broken his hand during the delivery. So, as he had stood at the end of the hospital bed, watching as his little sister cradled his niece, as the news reported of a gun incident involving SAMCRO and the following arrests of certain members he vowed right then and there that no harm would come to them.

If that meant, that Tig never knew that he had a daughter.

Then so be it.

* * *

So, that was how Nora and Sam had grown up together. They may had been cousins but their bond was more like sisters. They lived two doors down from each other. The best of friends, two peas from the same pod.

When Joan had died Luce had been their to guide them through it. Joan's death had been sudden and tragic and Sammy hadn't stopped crying for weeks. He could still hear her in her room at night and Billy had never felt as hopeless as he had then. He had no idea how to fix a broken heart.

When Luce got sick, he was adamant though that she'd pull through. That was just the Callaghan way, they didn't take things lying down and Luce hadn't. She had fought on, fought the good fight even as the Cancer took it's toll and the chemo had ravaged her body. Made her sick, sicker than the cancer ever did. Damn near broke his heart when Nora had asked him, her voice broken and those big blue eyes of hers looking up at him through unshed tears, "Mom's never getting better is she?"

"No sweetheart. No she isn't." Laid a hand on her shoulder giving her a comforting squeeze. Nora sighed and nodded began reading to her Mom again. He could have lied to her, told her that her Mom wasn't going anywhere, but he couldn't. Couldn't do that to her, Couldn't to them to himself, laying that false seed of hope.

Nora wasn't a little girl anymore. She needed to hear the truth, they all did.

A small part of him had wished that Luce had died quickly just like Joanie had. Not this, this long drawn out affair, watching as his bright bubbly ambitious little sister disappeared in front of him. Shrunk in front of his very eyes. It had hurt more that he would ever admit and when she finally passed, he would say this to anyone but he was relieved. So goddamn relieved that she was finally at peace.

It was Luce's death and the photo Nora had found tucked away in Luce's box of papers that had ultimately lead to Nora finding out who her Pops was. That one photo, that one piece of history that Luce never had the heart of destroying. That one goddamn photo that had lead both of his girls to leaving him, because Sammy would never let Nora go on this adventure on her own.

That goddamn photo. 

It wasn't as though he would never see them again. He would, they weren't going away forever. Just the thought of Nora going to Charming where this whole sorry mess had started. It didn't sit right with him.

For such a quaint named little town it didn't half house a lot of trouble and violence.

Billy would never say anything, but sometimes in the deep still of the night, lying awake in bed. He wonders. Wonders if he hadn't have kept his word, whether all of their lives would have been for the better or for the worse?

He leans back on the porch swing, the chains squeak. _"Needs oiling again Bill."_ He can hear Joanie talking to him, can picture her curled up into his side, watching the sunset together like they used to.

He was almost tempted to ring Teller-Morrow, tempted to give Tig a heads up that a wayward daughter of his, one that he never knew existed was on her way to meet him. He was tempted, the phone was in his hands, fingers poised at the buttons. He took another sip of his scotch and another drag on his smoke and thought fuck it. He grinned, it would do the fucker some good for payback to come his way.

In Billy's humble opinion, Luce had let Tig get away with too much shit, certainly when they were together and then when they weren't. Tig may not have know that Nora existed but Billy highly doubted that one Alexander Trager would have won the Father of the year award even if he had have known.

It hadn't been easy raising Nora. She was smart, too smart for her own good really, inquisitive, ambitious, creative and absolute bat shit fucking crazy. Billy reckons she got that from their Irish roots, the majority of it though especially with those eyes of hers. Well that was just Tig all over.

He grinned, tipped his half drunk glass of scotch to the stars.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

 


End file.
